


Pun-ishment

by Colorpalette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, I'm Sorry, M/M, Short One Shot, Unbeta'd, i guess, i wrote this at like 2 am, im so sorry, puns, really really bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorpalette/pseuds/Colorpalette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr post. </p><p>Derek just wants to sleep for Christ's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pun-ishment

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is I'm sorry. If someone finds the post I'm talking about please tell me I will love you forever. 
> 
> Tell me if you find any errors please.

     "Stiles _no_." Derek grumbled when he felt Stiles get close to his face. "Aw c'mon you don't even know what I was going to do what if I was going to kiss you?" Stiles pouted falling back to the pillow. "No you weren't Stiles. It's midnight go to sleep." He shoved his face back into his pillow hoping his boyfriend would go to sleep. Stiles pecked his cheek before readjusting himself trying to get comfortable. They ended up spooning with Derek as the little spoon. He really didn't know how Stiles always made sure he was the big spoon. About five minutes later Derek felt Stiles put his chin on his shoulder. "No Stiles." He heard Stiles "humph" and grinned to himself. He was about to fall asleep when Stiles yet again moved closer to his ear. "Stiles I swear to God if you're doing this again I'm taking all the blankets." He threatened. "You already do that." Stiles grumbled, but retreated all the same.

 

    "Derek, do you know what a will is?" Stiles whispered in his ear ten minutes later. Derek groaned and didn't respond in hopes of either his boyfriend will go away or think he's sleeping and give up. "Aw c'mon Der it's a-" there was a pause and Derek wanted to smother himself with his pillow. "Dead give-away." Stiles finished. Derek sighed so hard he felt like he might pass out while Stiles laid there snickering. "Stiles this is the third god damn night in a row you've done this to me." He growled, Stiles' snickers got louder. "I guess you could say it's _pun_ -ishment." "Oh my god please stop." He begged. "But it's punny." God the dork couldn't even say it without laughing. "Stiles I hate you. So much." He mumbled. "No you don't. You're otterly in love with me." He didn't respond, he just made dying noises hoping that was the last of his torture. "Not loving me would be a miss-steak." God Stiles made sure to pronounce everything so Derek knew he was telling a pun. "When they find me dead in the morning with blood coming out of my ears I'm haunting you." Stiles kissed his quickly still laughing a bit. "Yeah but you's still be my _boo_." Derek contemplated kicking Stiles onto the floor. "Aw I'll stop just come here." Stiles pulled him closer and he turned to look his boyfriend in the face. "Good night Der love ya." He got a peck on the nose and he sighed ecstatic that he would finally be getting sleep. "Sweet dreams. I wuff you."

     At that moment Derek knew how he was going to die. By puns. Not in a fight with a supernatural big bad, but by horrible puns told by his boyfriend. He has accepted his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or Kudos r rad 


End file.
